A wind turbine converts the energy of the wind into electrical power thanks to an electrical generator that transforms mechanical energy in electrical energy.
Wind turbine facilities (either one turbine or a set of wind turbines) are connected to an electrical grid to which they supply the electrical power they produce. This grid may be for example a public electrical grid that supplies electricity to a large area (for example a country), a private grid (for example a house or a community) or the internal grid of a wind turbine park.
Wind turbines facilities may need to be disconnected from the grid they are connected to, notably for safety reasons. This disconnection may be done by a so-called switchgear. It is therefore important to get a reliable and quick disconnection when needed.